Independent Defense Coalition
The Independent Defense Coalition is a federation existing on Golden Rainbow and Little Upsilon. Founded by former United Confederation member Scarlet, (A.K.A. John Fire) in May and June of 2010, the IDC quickly became a large federation due to its open recruitment policy and encouraging its members to learn both the economic and military aspects of the game. 'History' Founding Frustrated with the state of the United Confederation, which had radically changed after a break from Simcountry, Scarlet decided that he would start another federation built upon rational discussion, an objective standard of justice and mutual respect amongst its members. The IDC was thus created. The federation was first started on 24 May, 2010 on Golden Rainbow, and then founded on Little Upsilon and Kebir Blue on 2 June, but promptly disbanded on KB one month later. Seeking to establish itself on other worlds, the IDC started an off world partnership with the White Giant-based federation SNAPP on 20 July, encouraging members with empires on WG to join SNAPP, and SNAPP members with empires on LU or GR to join IDC. Bandera War Seven days later, the federation saw its first war when Ashley555 attacked one of Berick Dondarrion's GR countries. Scarlet promptly retaliated, taking the attacking country and the country which had declared on him in response. A resolution was reached on 2 August when Ashley555 agreed to return the slave she took to the IDC. Peacekeepers' War On 18 August, 2010, Border C attacked James I's Little Upsilon empire and demanded he contribute his countries to the PKU. James proceeds to defeat the former, ending the war four days after its start. Reino Colonial Skirmish Part of the larger conflict between Psycho_Honey and the IDC, this war started on 20 February 2011 when Scarlet attacked Wendy's slave country which had gone out of war protection. Wendy attempted to declare on James by means of a C3, but was conquered before the war started, on 22 February. Free Nations Central War On 10 March, budman1 and zrapid place of Free Nations Central declared war on James I's Little Upsilon empire. Over the next four days, budman1 conquered Venda do Preto and sent nearly 100 000 bombers against James' Interceptors but was met with little success. Scarlet and James I then conquered several of the attacking countries and parts of the agressors' stable empires. All the remaining wars ended due to inactivity by 14 March 2011, but budman1 disappeared before a formal peace agreement could be established. Final Psycho Conflict During the Free Nations Central War, Psycho_Honey had declared on both Scarlet and James with four C3s, which were promptly conquered after a successful nuclear attack against James I's country Dakota IX. During April and May, Scarlet conquered several more countries belonging to her, including two of her main empire which had slipped out of war protection. After several weeks of inactivity, Wendy's remaining countries fell out of War Protection and were then conquered by James I. Her entire empire on LU, save for her main was conquered by 29 May, ending the conflict. A New Era During the middle of August, Scarlet disappeared without a trace from the Independent Defense Coalition. The federation, somewhat bewildered by this disappearance, elected Accordion_This as the new Chairman of the IDC on the 17th of August, 2011. In his first action as Chairman, Accordion_This negotiated a short-lived Non-Aggression Pact with Wendy, the enemy of the Coalition since its inception. For the first time in its history, the Coalition was not at war, official or otherwise, with any player on Little Upsilon. NOTE: Add AK_47 crisis and NATO NAP (formally signed on July 31, 2846). 'Constitution' The IDC`s Official Charter, which governs the behaviour of its members and outlines the policies and rules of the federation, is as follows: Charter of the Independent Defense Coalition Preamble We, the players of the Independent Defense Coalition, do hereby approve and endorse this Charter for the commitment to truth, the protection to justice, the promotion of freedom, the promise of mutual defense, and the goal of a greater world. Article I, Code of Conduct: Section 1, Hostile Actions: No member of the Independent Defense Coalition should initiate hostile action against an active player without consulting and receiving approval from a majority of the members of the Independent Defense Coalition. This includes, but may not be limited to the following actions taken against an active player or federation: the purchase or nationalization of a private, state, or public corporation, the use of sneak attacks, and/or the declaration of war. Section 2, Etiquette: No member should use derogatory or inappropriate language toward any other player. No member should show disrespect to another member, especially if disagreement occurs. Section 3, Loyalty: No member should have any of their countries in another federation with the exceptions of empire-only federations or federations with only fellow members of the Independent Defense Coalition. No member should share military, economic, or political information with any player who is not a member of the Independent Defense Coalition. Section 4, Treaties: No member should violate any official agreement between the Independent Defense Coalition and any other player, federation, or common market for any reason. Section 5, Cheating: No member should, in any way, resort to cheating. Section 6, Delinquency: Failure to abide by the aforementioned code may result in eviction or other disciplinary action depending on the degree of the offense. If evidence is questionable, then a majority vote of members is required to continue with such disciplinary action. Article II, Government: Section 1, The Captain: The Captain is responsible for ensuring the survival of the Independent Defense Coalition, the enforcement of this Charter, and the execution of the majority votes of the membership. A "Deputy Captain" must be appointed by the Captain with the responsibility of aiding the Captain and inheriting his position in the event of retirement or extended absence. The impeachment and removal of the Captain requires both the demonstration of serious violations of this Charter and the approval of a majority of members. In the event of impeachment, a new Captain will be determined by a majority vote of the membership. Section 2, Membership: All members may bring any issue before the membership of the Independent Defense Coalition. All major decisions must receive approval from a majority of members of the Independent Defense Coalition. Voting must be conducted on the Independent Defense Coalition's forums previous to any action being taken in-game. All votes must clearly state the length of time in which members have to vote on this subject. The minimum time should be no less than forty-eight hours, and the maximum time should be no greater than ten days. Section 3, Offices: The Captain may decide to create offices to help organize the Independent Defense Coalition. These offices may include responsibilities such as recruiting, leading regional branches, or speaking on behalf of the Independent Defense Coalition. Members who are given responsibility within each office must abide by all processes regarding decision-making and sovereignty of members. Office-holders may be removed by a majority of members of the Independent Defense Coalition should they be deemed unfit to fulfill these duties. Section 4, Recruitment: The addition of any new recruit to the Independent Defense Coalition requires that at least two existing members deem the player trustworthy, responsible, and mature. Once the recruit has been added, all members of the Independent Defense Coalition should be notified. Section 5, Evictions: The eviction of any member of the Independent Defense Coalition requires both the demonstration of serious violations of this Charter and the approval of a majority of members. The immature use of military force between members will result in the automatic expulsion of the aggressor. Section 6, Agreements: No agreement is considered official unless both a majority of members of the Independent Defense Coalition have approved of it and the agreement is in writing. Until an agreement has become official it will only be considered binding with the member that proposed the agreement and the other player, federation or common market. No agreement made should sacrifice any member of the Independent Defense Coalition who has not violated this Charter. Section 7, State of Emergency: In the event of military threats or outright war, the Captain is permitted to declare an official state of emergency for up to ten days. This allows the Captain, and anyone else designated, to suspend the requirement of majority approval in decision-making. Any decisions made during this period must be followed by members of the Independent Defense Coalition, but once the state of emergency is over, these decisions may be appealed and reversed by a majority vote. Article III, Regulations: Section 1, Main Branch: The name of the main branch must only be "Independent Defense Coalition". This Branch is open to the leader countries of members of the Independent Defense Coalition. Section 2, Other Branches: The name of any branch must begin with "IDC" and may be followed by any title. The branch must have clear jurisdiction and must contain the countries of at least two members of the Independent Defense Coalition. Section 3, All Branches: All branches must have 100% shared defenses, a 51% majority for voting on any subject, and 8 months for each vote to be tallied. Chairmanship of any branch should go to the member that is most willing and able to perform the duties of accepting and evicting members and aiding with the transmission of federation wide messages. Article IV, Amendments: Section 1, Proposal: Members of the Independent Defense Coalition may propose amendments provided that they have the support of at least one other member. The proposed amendment may be to add, remove, or modify a section of this Charter or to replace it altogether. Section 2, Passage: Once an amendment is proposed, a majority vote of members is required to pass the proposed amendment. Article V, Rights: Section 1, Freedom of Sovereignty: Members retain sovereignty over those affairs that do not come into direct conflict with this Charter. Section 2, Freedom of Appeal: Members may appeal for exemption from participation in any war effort if they will be unable to participate. Section 3, Freedom of Trade: Members may be a part of any common market they so choose. Section 4, Freedom of Speech: Members may say anything to anybody in-game or on the forums that does not violate this Charter. Section 5, Freedom of Nuclear Arms: Members are free to build or buy nuclear weapons without prior consent. Section 6, Freedom of Emigration: Members have the right to leave without animosity from the Independent Defense Coalition provided they have not violated this Charter. Members The members of the IDC and its branches, current as of 17 August 2011. Little Upsilon Members *Accordion_This *Aesur *Chrysostom *CorporatePartner *Danny Miller *Durkel Bute *Jackseptic *James I *J F *Lord Lee *Opensesame *President John Henry Eden *Princess Jerryn *SuperSoldierRCP *Tobe Lerone *Zabair Cheema Golden Rainbow Members 'Affiliated Organizations' *IDC Trading - A Common Market for IDC Members *SNAPP - Allied Federation on White Giant Category:Federations Category:Common Market